Dashiell Marvin Xanders
}|width=175|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} |-|Justice Patrol= }|width=160|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} |label = Patroller Heart |label2 = Soul Thief |color = Gold Silver |homeworld= Earth |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers Thief Justice |casts = Terry M. Butler |firstepisode = A Thief Among Cops |lastepisode = Thief Justice,Forever ! |numberofepisodes = 32 |complex2 = |-|1= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Patroller Heart |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Soul Thief }} 1= "Shining Cop,Patroller Heart !" |-| 2= "Glittering Burglar,Soul Thief !" Dashiell Marvin Xanders is a French member of GSPO. When working alongside the Justice Patrol as Patroller Heart he goes by the name Dashiell , instead when working alongside the Thief Brigade as Soul Thief he goes by the name Marvin Biography Dashiell Marvin Xanders is a mysterious 26-year-old special investigator from the GSPO French HQ as well a phantom thief who serves the Lupin family like Monsieur V., who he seems to have personal connection to. He arrived in town to aid both the Thief Brigade Rangers and the Justice Patrol Rangers for reasons currently unknown while keeping the former group's identities a secret from the latter. He is also acquainted with Notal Zord, being the man who created the Lupin Morphers and the Lupin Vehicle Zords along with some other items in the Lupin Collection. However, much of him is a mystery, and both Sweeney and Hercule were slow to trust him. He claims to have lost someone to the Weaprimitives in Episode 25, and it is believed that his main goal is to unite the Thief Brigade Rangers and the Justice Patrol Rangers against a common enemy. Utilizing his own transformation gun that is a combination of the Silver & Gold Railzords known as the Spiritual Morpher, Dashiell Marvin is capable of transforming into either a silver-colored Thief Brigade Ranger known as Soul Thief or a gold-colored Justice Patrol Ranger known as Patroller Heart. His sidearm is the Spiritual Blade, which has two modes he alternates between depending on his current form: a saber-like Sword Mode wielded by Soul Thief, whose finishing move is the “Superior Slash”, and a truncheon-like Rod Mode wielded by Patroller Heart, whose finishing move is the “Excellent Shoot”. Ranger Powers Arsenal *Spiritual Morpher *Spiritual Blade (Sword Mode) *Spiritual Railzords Mecha *Spiritual Morpher **Silver Railzord **Gold Railzord *Fire Railzord *Thunder Railzord Attacks * Superior Slash: Soul Thief slashes with the Spiritual Sword in an x-energy pattern that rockets towards the opponent, leaving a prominent x-shaped image on the foe before exploding. Appearances: Power Rangers Thief Justice Episodes 20-25, Power Rangers Thief Justice: La moralité d'un voleur - Soul Thief Patrol= Soul Thief Patrol is Soul Thief's powered up form via Machine Zord Siren, which has to be fired by another Thief Justice Ranger due to his lack of a Lupin Morpher. Arsenal *''to be added'' Mecha *Machine Zord Siren Appearances: TBA }} - Patroller Heart= Arsenal *Spiritual Morpher *Spiritual Blade (Rod Mode) *Spiritual Railzords Mecha *Spiritual Morpher **Gold Railzord **Silver Railzord *Thunder Railzord *Fire Railzord Attacks * Excellent Shoot: Patroller Heart shifts the lever three times to then form a large sharp X sigil surrounded by a spinning ring of crosses, then jabs the rod into the construct to fire it. Appearances: Power Rangers Thief Justice Episodes 20-25, Power Rangers Thief Justice: La moralité d'un voleur - Thief Patroller Heart= '''Thief Patroller Heart' is Patroller Heart's powered up form via Victory Fighter Zord, which has to be fired by another Thief Justice Ranger due to his lack of a Lupin Morpher. This form allows Dashiell to predict the opponent moves. Arsenal *Lupin Morpher Mecha *Victory Fighter Zord Appearances: TBA }} - Ranger X= Arsenal *Spiritual Morpher *Spiritual Blade (X Mode) *Spiritual Railzords Mecha *Spiritual Morpher **Silver Railzord **Gold Railzord *Fire Railzord *Thunder Railzord Attacks - Thief Justice Ranger= Thief Justice Ranger is a fusion form created by the Thief Brigade and Justice Patrol Rangers combining their powers through the simultaneous use of the Notal and Jackpot Zord. Arsenal *Lupin Morpher Mecha *Notal Zord *Jackpot Zord Appearances: }} Ranger Keys , into Patroller Heart. - Soul Thief = The Soul Thief ' is a Thief Brigade Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Thief Justice Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into Soul Thief. }} Behind the Scenes * ''to be added Portrayal *Dashiell Marvin is portrayed by Terry M. Butler Notes *Dashiell's first name is directly derived from American author of hard-boiled detective novels ,instead his second name,Marvin,is derived from the verb '''marauding . See Also * - his counterpart in Category:Male Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Silver Ranger Category:Power Rangers Thief Justice Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Heroes Category:Thief Brigade Rangers Category:Justice Patrol Rangers Category:Patrick.cesare Category:2021 Category:Double Agent Category:Red Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Fusion Ranger Category:Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger